


The Boy With Stars In His Eyes

by auroracode



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Post Finale, this is meant to be from sabine's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroracode/pseuds/auroracode
Summary: A poem for Ezra





	The Boy With Stars In His Eyes

I remember the boy with stars in his eyes  
I remember the way he shined in the night  
He saw the world for what it could be  
And believed in people’s hearts  
Years have come and gone since I last saw that boy  
Like me, I’m sure he’s grown and changed  
But do his eyes still glitter with stars?  
Does he still believe in hope?  
And will he still love me like he used to before?


End file.
